comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Batson (Earth-RSR II)
William "Billy" Batson, or known as 'Shazam', is one of the earliest modern-day superheroes during the 90s era to exist, before World War III occured. Not just that he's one of the first, he's also one of the most unique enhanced individuals. Behind his athletic, muscular, thunderous, and heroic body, lies a 15-year-old child, with a considerably tragic history of life, but a strong amount of will. His powers were given by the millenium--old wizard, Mamargan, who bestowed the Powers of Shazam after an incident killed his family, and left his half-brother disabled. "Shazam" itself was no ordinary superhero nickname or what, but it's a spell that contains the powers of six chosen gods, according to the power word's alphabets. Will Batson's life has always been good. Although he's rebellious, his love for his family was unparalelled. One day, however, his father, Jason, became bored with his life and took off, marrying another woman and resulted in Freddy Freeman's birth, while Marilyn took care of Billy himself, alone. But eventually, Bill and his family, including Freddy, reunited and reconciled, and strengthened their bonds by trying to climb to the top of Mount Everest. However, disaster struck, and left his parents dead, as well as his half-brother in a comatose state. Luckily, the lair of the legendary wizard, Mamargan, lies there, and the magician managed to save him, but not his parents. Introduced to the magical powers of SHAZAM, Billy was kept there for a week, learning about what he needs to know about magic, when he succeeded Mamargan. Until at the final day, he received the mighty powers of SHAZAM, at last. Later on, his half-brother also received the powers, and the two became superheroes back in their hometown, Fawcett City. Their acts of heroism, however, attracted the attention of ARGUS, a superhuman-control group formed after the appearance of JT Slade. They'd later get involved in ARGUS when World War III happened, being recruited to the Avengers for their mights. Although so, they never got interested in the war, even the Comrade of Steel got upset when he found out that "America uses children". At the war's climax, Bill and his brother participated in the battle between the heroes of Earth and Mongul, in an effort to stop him from destroying Earth and killing "Earth's Mightiest Alien". They succeeded, and after the war, Bill and his brother continued to defend Fawcett City from various threats and villains in the world, while dealing with his predecessor's past demons. Biography The Youngster From Fawcett Born in 1975, in the economically-stable Fawcett City, Will Batson was born to a family of adventurers, businessmen, travellers, and some doctors. His family was known to be very diverse in terms of jobs, with their origins coming from a group of traders who came from England. Even it was said that the Batsons founded Fawcett City. Billy enjoyed the benefits of coming from a wealthy family, but most importantly, a happy one. His mother, Marilyn, was a playwright, while his father, Jason, was a travel agent, as well as a part-time construction worker. Billy would be an outright, brash and reckless person, as well as a brave one. He may be in one of the best schools there, but he possesses negative influences on his classmates and those on the school. He's a rebellious individual, but he's responsible. A unique boy of his kind, he's also an unrelenting person that never wanted to stop his objectives, both good or bad. He and his family lived a happy life, until something happened to his father. When Billy was returning from school in the 25th of December, after celebrating Christmas, he came home, and noticed that his father was "playing" with another woman. His mother, who was also there, as she transported him home, got shocked and angry at what Jason was doing. Without any care, the moment Marilyn pointed at Jason, he punched her face and took off with his new wife. He also pushed Bill away, without actually noticing him. He stole the family car, and he took off from the Batsons' home. This, was the first turning point in Bill's life. After his father's disappearance, Billy continued his normal life, but he's acting more agressive than usual. He's more uncontrollable, and was more likely to be depressed and finally, commit suicide. But then, one of Billy's friends and (hinted to be) his girlfriend, Darla, comforted him and told him that everything's going to be alright, and it will. A Magical Reunion Several years later, when Billy was already 14 years old, a miracle happened. While having a dinner with his mother, suddenly, a boy, suited in a hoodie similar to Bill's own hoodie, except with a blue coloring (with Will's hoodie being red), knocked on the door. When Bill opened the door, he saw that his face is a bit similar to his, and concluded in his mind that his father got another son. The boy, "Freddy" Freeman, introduced himself, and told him that he's his half-brother. Enraged, Bill then broke Fred's teeth off by punching him hard. Marilyn came to the door, and was surprised that behind the boy, there, his husband stood. Surprised, yet mentally unsure, Marilyn then ran off to her room, crying out loudly. Bill then turned to his dad and bravely said... Bill then closed the door, and stormed off to his room. 2 months later, it was seen that Bill, Marilyn and Freddy, as well as Jason, reconciled and became one true family. Marilyn won the custody over Freddy, with Fred himself said that he's not satisfied with his mother. They were seen in a restaurant, joking and laughing, like the family they were supposed to be before Jason's separation. Marilyn also got an explanation why Jason divorced her, though Billy didn't want anyone to know it. Surprisingly too, after the whole "punching" incident, Bill and Freddy actually bonded closely and considered each others true siblings. The family would later decide to go on a family trip, that actually surprised both Bill and Freddy. They're about to go on an adventure to the Himalayas. They're going to try to climb up the highest mountain in the world, Mt. Everest. Unknown to both Fred and Bill, they'd also get the time of their lives... but Billy, on the other hand, would get something more... powerful. The Power... of SHAZAM! The trip's time has finally come, and the Batsons started their journey to the Himalayas. The flight there was a little rowdy, as the family hired a private plane, which was apparently, a cheap one, with dents and old damages everywhere. But then, they still enjoyed the trip. When they arrived on the destination's airfield, they stayed at a "messed up", cheap motel. Billy apparently didn't enjoy it, but then, it's an opportunity of a lifetime to spend time with his "new" family. They prepared their gear for at least 3 days, gathering supplies and tools, until the day that changed everything came. In their first steps in climbing up the mountains, they're still good. They took some photographs, played with some snow, and rested well at night. The second, third, and fourth day, they're still going good, albeit tired and winded due to the cold temperatures of the mountain. But on the fifth day, that's where Billy's life was turned upside down. On the fifth day, the finally decided to plant a "family flag" to mark their achievement. They actually were mid-way to completing the climbing. Jason planted the flag with Marilyn, deep under the snow, while Freddy takes a photo of the trio. They took turns in taking photos, with the "last" one being only Bill and Freddy. But as Marilyn tried to take a photo of them, an earthquake occured, and Billy yelled out at the peak of his voice (as it is a natural part of himself when surprised), being shocked. And moments later, when the family tried to run off the mountain, a huge avalanche slammed down their location, like a gigantic tsunami. As they ran as fast as they can, Freddy slipped down. Bill tried to help, but he's too far away from him. He got his head smashed down a rock, and proceeded to go down the mountain, spinning, and that truly hurts. Surprised, but actionless, Billy tried to run even faster, but his mother grabbed hold of him. But the moment that happened, the avalanche crashed them, and Billy witnessed his mother and father being swallowed by the wave of snow. In fear, he also got swallowed. Presumed dead, all of them, Billy and his family rolled down the mountain, but Billy felt something that grabbed hold of him. During the avalanche, Billy remained silent, closing his eyes, being afraid of seeing his family dying. He thought in his mind, that he'll join his family in no time. But suddenly, when he heard that all the commotion's over, he found out that the avalanche's done, and he can stand up. He saw the "horrors", with his family unable to be found due to the sea of snow covering the land. But he saw a pick-axe sticking out of the snow, and digs the snow out. And to his tears, he found that it's his dead father, holding his mother's hand. Down on his knees, he cried to his tears. But then, he heard an old man's voice from behind, that said. When Billy turned back, he saw a surprising sight of an old man, wearing white robes. The old man then told Billy that he's the one who rescued him, and held him during the avalnche. Billy, turning back and forth on his parents' corpses and the old man, then blacked out, unable to deal with everything he just saw. A couple of hours later, Billy woke up, after the entire "crazy stuffs" that happened to him. When he woke up, he saw that the old man that rescued him is trying to prepare a drink or something. The drink looks like a juice, but the liquid poured down is glowing blue. Half-awake, Bill still tried to get hold of reality. The old man then turned around, and commanded him to drink the "juice". Billy, seeing no other options, get hold of the drink and pours it down his throat. When he drank it, suddenly he feels a burst of energy around him, and he's energized once again. Surprised, he asked the old man about what did he give him. The old man told him that it's an "elixir", and that he tended his wounds while he's asleep. Still confused, Will asked him what his name is, and how did he know his family. The old man told him that his name is Mamargan, an ancient wizard who has walked on Earth for milleniums. Also, he knew about his family due to his powerful telepathic sense, which detected the minds of Bill's family once they approached Mt. Everest, which in turn, was the place of his secret lair. Bill quickly concluded that Mamargan's a good wizard that would help him. But, Mamargan told him that he has other interests in him, and could change his life. Bill asked him to resurrect his family, but Mamargan said that it's not about his family. Taking him to the lair's halls, filled with statues of deities from around the world, Bill was fascinated of such fine statues, and recognized that several of the statues are in fact Greek gods (which are the most popular kind of deity). Will said that Mamargan's a god, but Mamargan said that if you called him Mamaragan, it is the name of a god (the Australian Thunder God). Will was explained about the history of magic in the world by Mamargan, and was amazed that such things like magics, gods, monsters, and other mythical things existed all along. What caught Will off-guard, was when Mamargan told him that he was supposed to be a "Champion of the Gods", a bridge between the mortal world and deity world, and after milleniums, humans have changed and they no longer believed in such things. And due to that, Mamargan would need a new successor. Bill said that Mamargan's going to turn him into a superhero, which surprisingly, was confirmed (although he's confused about what a "superhero" is) by the wise wizard himself. But, before he can do so, he must be trained in the ways of magic. Will however, opposed the fact that he should be a wizard before becoming "the Champion", and as such, he was only taught about the natures of magic and how to counter/use them effectively in combat. And for two months, Will stayed on Mamargan's lair, while the public world thought that he and his family died. After two months of being taught in magic by Mamargan, he was finally deemed worthy of "the Might of Shazam". And also, during the process, he learned how to behave like a good person, a true hero, and gentleman. Mamargan himself did know that Bill possessed a rebellious nature and "rocky" background, but he saw potential in him. And as such, he was granted the Power of Shaza. Before being granted, Billy was brought by Mamargan to his "throne room", where he commanded Billy to restate his will to be the Champion of the Gods, and the bridge between the mortal and eternal worlds. After doing so, he was commanded to shout out SHAZAM, and he did so. After that, a lightning bolt strikes Bill's body, and after the smoke clears out, he has officially become the next Shazam, his official successor, a person of pure good. Seeing his new body, he tested out his powers. But, Mamargan intervened him by saying that his powers are god-like, all of them, but they need to be trained in a near-daily basis. William asked why so, and Mamargan simply replied by saying that "there's a reason why he's immortal". Billy was told of the basic powers of being the Champion, Shazam, as well as being told of the other powers he may discover in is later adventures. Bill was interested mostly in electricity, and as such, Mamargan setted his "baseline powerset" to be based on electricity, giving him electrokinesis. But what impressed Billy the most, was that now, he's "Earth's Mightiest Mortal". This made him even more eager to test his powers, but before so, Mamargan changed the topic, and questioned him one thing. As of Bill's will to become his successor, and having the guts to accomplish such task, he will grant him a wish. Bill originally wanted him to bring back his family, but decided that his parents might be better in Heaven, together. Will then immediately wished Mamargan to locate his half-brother, and teleport him there. He somehow, still believes that he's still alive. Mamargan closed his eyes, and teleported the duo to Fred's location. They found out that Freddy's alive, but he has become immobile, and amnesiac, as well as suffering a coma. He was taken care in a hospital, and in his Shazam form, Billy approached Freddy, along with Mamargan. Will tried to wake him up, but to no avail, it failed. Will felt regretful that although he's still alive, he's at least "not gonna have a life". Down on his knees, he "apologized" to his half-brother, and dropped down in tears. Mamargan, who conjured a spell to the hospital staffs that tricked their minds, felt sympathy, and decided to surprise Billy. Teleporting Fred and Billy, as well as himself to a certain place, Mamargan then told Will that he realized that becoming Shazam may be hard in these difficult and brutal times. And as such, he needed a partner. Bill quickly stood up in happiness, and was happy to know what's gonna happen next. With his powers, Mamargan also conjured the same spell that gave Will his powers. A lightning bolt strikes down Freddy's immobile body, and in an instance, in his new Shazam form, sporting a blue outfit, woke up in surprise, hovering on the air while his hospital bed also disappeared. Panicking, Freddy was then calmed down by Bill, but couldn't deal with what happened to he and his body's conditions. He was shocked when he looked at both of their bodies turned into "Usain Bolts", but was explained about how did it happen, and their parents' death. After trying to catch all the things Bill said, Fred asked Mamargan why didn't he save his parents. Mamargan replied that he didn't see them there. After a whole long conversation, and the fact that they're teleported to their homes, Mamargan immediately told the two that his powers are going to dwindle if he's not going back to the "Rock of Eternity", which is his secret lair back on the Everest. Bill allowed him to leave. After he teleported to his lair, Bill and Fred simultaneously shouted SHAZAM, turning back to their normal forms. After that, they realized that they can save people with their newfound powers, they'd later decide to become superheroes, even if the odds are high. They however, are smart enough to conceal their powers, as they simply needed to turn back into their child form to hide away. Avengers Initiative Years after gaining their powers, the duo began helping people in Fawcett CIty, with their existence being kept hidden by the citizens themselves. They don't want to attract many attentions. But Bill decided that both of them should've helped people in larger areas. And as such, they expanded their area of operation, but they attracted even bigger forces. Particularly, the secret government agency, ARGUS, which monitored the possibility of having enhanced individuals and extra-terrestrial beings existing among common people. Shazam's acts truly attracted ARGUS, with secret ARGUS agents actually filming his acts on Fawcett City. Although Bill and Fred's intentions are good, they showed the world (or at least a part of it) that people like him existed, and can plunge them into fear. Bill and Fred began to stay under the radar in 1989, when World War III started. Luckily for them, Fawcett City was kept out of being involved with the war, and no outside forces have entered and ruined the cities. But when the war progressed, and the biggest nation in the world, Russia (in terms of area) goes to revolutionize the step of war by using a strike team filled with individuals with extraordinary abilities, other nations tried to do the same. And since then, the existence of superhumans are known. America wasn't an exception. In fact, they did the largest effort in assembling a team of enhanced individuals among all other countries. Due to this, ARGUS was made public, and industrialist, businessman, philanthropist, and a member of ARGUS itself, as well as secretly, a superhero, Anthony Stark went on an effort to recruit enhanced individuals across the states. In his effort, he was helped by Air Force pilot, turned ARGUS agent, Carol Jordan . The first one to be approached was William Batson himself. Of course, ARGUS possessed a lot of intel on him, as he's one of the first "superheroes" to publicly appear. One day, Bill and his half-brother were playing rugby, outside their Shazam form, in their home. He was there not just with his half-brother, but a bunch of other kids from the neighborhood that came to play with them. When Billy's about to throw the ball, suddenly, the house door was knocked. Bill and Fred came to open the door, and were surprised by Stark and Jordan's appearance. When they found out that there were other children in the house, they asked them to leave for a moment, which they did. Confused, Bill asked what are they doing in his house. Stark and Jordan explained "everything" to him, and to Bill's surprise, they did know his Shazam identity, and how'd they get his powers. Though they didn't know who granted him and his half-brother powers. All they know was that when they went out of Mt. Everest, they're god-like beings. Bill insisted that he didn't know anything about it, and they've lived alone for years. But Stark insisted on saying that 2 months before they got powers, their parents died in the same accident that threatened Bill's lives. Annoyed, Bill then asked them what're they forcing him to do. He's just a 15-year-old boy, anyway. Jordan then said that they're recruiting enhanced individuals, AKA superhumans in order to participate in the war, so the US can win over the rights to all the Imulsion in the world. Bill quickly went in an argument with the two of them, with Freddy backing him. However, when Bill and Fred went angry enough, they finally shouted out SHAZAM simultaneously, and challenged Stark. Finally revealing their powers, Will told them that they had enough of this, and commanded them to go away. Jordan, however, challenged him back, revealing that she herself had powers. Angry, Bill finally punched Jordan, but she managed to catch his fist. However, she felt "an extreme agony" that she actually needed to let the fist go. As Bill attempted to punch again, Stark immediately told them that fighting for their country meant that they could be heroes, like what they used to be. After hearing the words "used to be", Bill realized it, and with no other option, accepted the offer. Fred, on the other hand, while he wasn't part of the planned initiative, was also recruited to accompany Bill and to give a better chance of winning against Superman in case they encountered the Winter Guard. Personality Possessing the mentality of a child, Bill Batson however, is no mere child in mind and body. Righteousness do embody him, although during his early years, he's a mischief-maker. He's reckless and brash, but he loves his family a lot. And even though he didn't accept his half-brother's existence, initially, he considered him highly and deeply loved him after the two got empowered. After his father's disappearance, Bill's much more clouded in rage, and loathed such fact that his father got dissatisfied with his current life. But then, all things changed when his dad's morality reverted. After his family's death, and Mamargan's rescue of him, he nearly became insane, saying that everything that has just happened for the last five minutes that time were nothing but a bad dream. But until he accepted the fact that magic does exist, and a millenia-old wizard wanted him to succeed him as the champion of magic. During his training with Mamargan, he's said to have been a hard-headed rascal, that're still affected by his family's death, and the shock of magic's existence. But until he became the true champion of magic, like what he is right now, he's a hopeful person, with an optimistic mind and no-holds-barred personality. When he see people in danger, he immediately goes to save them. But this usually becomes handicap, due to his reckless nature of not caring about his own safety, which can lead to possible damages done to him if there's a deadly trap in there. But then, his half-brother's still there to protect him. When he's drafted into ARGUS' Avengers Initiative, both him and Freddy initially refused to. In desperation, though, the attempt to recruit him was "forced", and resulted in a fight between him and his brother with the Stark-Jordan duo. But then, they later got involved in the war, anyway, but deeply hates it because even he knows that war's not a place for children. He's in a body of an awesome, heroic magical man. But he's still a child, whatsoever. Powers and Abilities The Original Powers As a child and Billy Batson, he absolutely has no powers, whatsoever. But he'd truly become one of the mightiest beings in this small, blue planet when he shouts out the spell SHAZAM. When he shouts out such spell, a magical lightning bolt, no matter where he is, will strike Billy from the skies, transforming him to the hero he is now. As said by Mamargan, his powers are derived from six gods, based on the words present in the spell (S.H.A.Z.A.M), chosen specifically, but through unknown means. It's said that the gods were already chosen by Mamargan himself initially. His initial line-up of god-powers were the same as his classic comic incarnation. Though not all of them were true gods (even there were only two gods there, excluding Hercules, who sometimes is referred as the God of Strength). Mamargan said that the gods he chose were mostly Greek gods because they're the most influential ones in the history of mankind, and before all other gods appeared, they appeared. But after his encounter with Black Adam, and his fight with him, the deities that empowered him changed. However, now the deities are all true gods, though not as popular as the Olympians. Fortunately, even though he changed his set of god-powers, the wisdom and courage of Solomon and Achilles, respectively, are integrated to his own personality. In both his two forms, he possesses an intense amount of superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, as well as agility. His physical powers are mostly similar to those of Superman's, and with that, he can even match the Comrade of Steel's god-like strength. But due to his inexperienced nature, he's defeated. His most known associated element in his power-set is electricity. He frequently uses it, in many ways. And as time passes on, he gets more experienced and knows other unique ways of using it, other than blasting people with it. He himself can absorb electricity, and many other forms of energies, including magic. His body is self-sustaining, allowing him to survive indefinitely without food, oxygen, or water. Though in his human form, he still needs to eat, and sometimes, he's been shown to eat cereal every morning in his Shazam form. But his eating of cereal in Shazam form is meant to remind him of who he is supposed to be, even if he's Earth's Mightiest Mortal. Shazam is also capable of flying at high speeds, and during his fight with Superman, he managed to actually keep up with his insane speed while flying, while also catching most of his blows while charging at each other. The Wisdom of '''SOLOMON' ''The Strength of '''HERCULES' ''The Stamina of '''ATLAS' ''The Power of '''ZEUS' ''The Courage of '''ACHILLES' ''The Speed of '''MERCURY' Second Empowerment After his near-death experience with Black Adam, as well as his depowerment that time, Mamargan endowed him with a new set of gods to empower him, and told him that he's not going to expect what deities await him later on. And true to his words, much of the new deities empowering him are outrageously ''strange, and even one of them is actually involved with other three heroes that currently exist in the universe, and not a god (Billy himself was surprised with this). Though so, there are also other side-effects that happened. One such example is that now, Billy is capable of proficiently playing drums and... dancing due to the deity that gave him his lightning powers back, Shango, the Yoruban God of Thunder, and yes, DRUMS and DANCING. As mentioned previously, although the set of god-powers change, Solomon and Achilles' traits are still brought, and integrated to Bill's personality. But not just that, speaking through technical means, he still retains his original god-powers in his new form. While not much changed in this form, he's noticeably more muscular, with a new hoodie costume, and physically superior than his previous form. He also gained the power of pyrokinesis, from the "deity" that takes the place of "Z" in the spell, Zarathos. The same demon that spawned the Ghost Riders in this universe. Not just that, due to his affiliation with the Demon of Vengeance, apparently, he also possesses some abilities similar to the Ghost Riders, such as lighting up certain objects on hellfire, but not vehicles, and even a limited version of the Penance Stare. His flight speed in this form also increased, and another interesting fact is that now, Billy is able to run at high speeds like any other speedsters in this universe. His current maximum speed is MACH 7. This is due to the god that gave him super-speed, Hermod of Asgard. While Hermes did bestow him with superhuman speed, he rarely noticed any change in his running speed in his first form. His strength in this form apparently is increased dramatically, and even with his inexperienced nature, now his strength is said to be above Superman. One of the gods that empowered him IS Kryptonian, which is Mordohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gods_(DC_Comics)#Cosmic. And more surprisingly, Superman's abilities are integrated to him due to Mordo's empowerment, though not all. His healing factor has been improved dramatically, thanks to Airmed's existence. She is the Irish/Celtic God of Herbalism/Healing. This also greatly enhanced his immune system to various diseases, even alien diseases and can resist biological means of taking over his mind. The Thunder of '''SHANGO' (Yoruban) ''The Speed of 'HERMOD' (Asgardian) The Wrath of '''ANHUR' (Egyptian) ''The Vengeance of '''ZARATHOS' (Hell) ''The Healing of AIRMED (Irish) The Strength of 'MORDO' (Kryptonian) *'Divine Empowerment' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Senses' **'Flight' **'Electrokinesis' **'Energy Absorption' ***'Solar Battery' **'Invulnerability' **'Pyrokinesis' **'Advanced Healing Factor' **'Superhuman Intelligence' **'Penance Stare' ***'As said previously, Bill's Penance Stare in his new form is limited, to only the extent of seeing through a target's soul and exploiting it later on. **'Toxic/Disease Immunity **'Heat Vision' **'Super Breath' Trivia *Bill Batson's addition to this universe was meant to be the first way of introducing magical elements in the world of Earth-RSR II. In the end, both he and Ghost Rider became the introductors of magic in this universe, discounting JT Slade. *William getting his set of god-powers changed after tangling with Black Adam is inspired by the God of Gods Shazam during New 52's Darkseid War, when the gods that empowered him changed. *Originally, Shazam's god-powers were supposed to come from more than six gods. But to make it easier to do him, and much less complicated, his god-power set is still six. Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Versions of Shazam Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Magic Resistance Category:Earth-RSR II Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Expert Combatant Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Immortality Category:Immortals Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Alternate Form Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Invulnerability Category:Heat Vision Category:Solar Absorption Category:Super Breath Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Enhanced Intellect